Crisis on Two Earth's
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: When the gate was opened between Supernatural the show and the winchester world, another one of greater evil was opened elsewhere...
1. Chapter 1

**Crisis On Two Earth's**

The war-torn world was filled with fire and pain. The vegetation had started to die and the sun was a blood red. The clouds were black, the ground a red, dusty clay, the climate hot and the air was filled with the smell of blood. Bones, broken and whole, or humans and animals lay on the ground, home to rats and other rodents that lived there. And this was just in Kansas. The rest of the country was in just as bad state, and the rest of the world, well, it was not a happy place to live.

Centered in the once prestigious capitol of the United States, Washington D.C., stood the home of men who once lead others for a piece of freedom, well, wasn't very free anymore. Parts of it were burnt, glass smashed, the beauty that was a national symbol completely destroyed. The White House was now the home for a ruthless dictator who had no soul. His name was Sam Winchester.

After defeating the devil himself and losing his soul in the process, Sam had studied the ways of past dictators. He learned from their mistakes and improved their successes. He was the greatest.

He had his own staff. And a pet. His pet was a human, or well, use to be a human. He was actually an angel. Sam put a tattoo on him to prevent powers from being used by him. The little black haired, blue eyed angel. So on this day, as Sam made his way to the former oval office after a night of messing around with whatever women he could find, he found his pet on the couch in there, like he always was, a leash attached to a choke collar so he couldn't go anywhere. Sam smiled. He loved to see people bowing to his power.

"Up." Sam said. Castiel opened his eyes and looked over at him. It was painful to move anymore, after all the abuse he had been put through. But being an angel wouldn't let him die. He didn't need to eat either. The tattoo didn't take that away from him. It only took his powers that he could use to escape from this hell.

"Good morning sir." One of Sam's advisors said. He smiled at the young woman who stood there in a short black skirt and a skin tight black tank top.

"How are things today?" Sam asked as he went to his desk. He had removed all pictures of the former presidents from the office, George Washington to Barak Obama. His new portrait was one of him dressed in a white suit. He didn't know that was Lucifer's choice of wardrobe, but it didn't matter.

"Fine sir." She said. "Except there was a rebel group sighted in Paris. They were spotted within the Effile Tower. They set fire to the storage facility in the Versailles base." She said as she looked down at her clipboard. Sam nodded.

"They can fight back as much as they want." He said. "I am still in control." He gave an evil smile at everyone in the room. Cas shivered at the look, but his advisor smiled back at him. He looked over at Cas. "Come pet." He said. Cas walked over to him and set on the floor by him. Sam patted his head. "Too bad my dear brother wouldn't join us." He said. "He could see his little angel bowing to the feet of humans." He laughed. Cas looked down at the floor with tears in his eyes.

Off in the distance, black clouds let loose lightning onto the ground. There hadn't been much relief from the storms in a long time. Out west was always sunny, but back east, there violent storms rocked the area, adding to everyone's misery. Sam looked out his window for a moment before looking back at his advisor. As he looked away, the faint design of a weird angel symbol appeared on it and the glass around it began to crack…


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean set in front of Bobby's desk, explaining what had happened to them when they went to Vancouver in the other world. Bottles of alcohol littered Bobby's desk as he listened to the stories being told.

"I was painted like a freakin' cheap whore!" Dean yelled. Sam closed his eyes and listened. "And he…he was married to Ruby!"

"Gen." Sam said. Dean looked over at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Her name was Gen. She didn't like to be called Ruby." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Padalecki over there was married to some chick named _Gen_." Dean said. "And you," Dean said as he pointed to Bobby. "You were named after some douche named Bob Singer who was like the boss or something over the show. And then the stupid angel guy shot the actual boss." He added. Dean was having more fun retelling the story than Sam would have. "But I had a freakin helicopter and a fish tank and…and…and…"

"Easy there Lassie." Sam said. "Long story short, it sucked ass there." He added. Bobby sighed and took another drink of his whiskey.

"At least it's over." Bobby said. That's when the wind picked up inside the house.

"Oh no, not again." Dean said. He looked around to see Balthazar standing there in the doorway, looking at them.

"I'm so sorry to show up again without an invitation, but it seems that when Raphael opened the doorway last time, another one was opened in another world." He said.

"Another world?" Sam asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems that there are more than one alternate universes, and this one is not exactly as cute and cuddly as the last one you went to." He said as he walked forward towards them. Dean stood up, ready to attack Balthazar.

"The last one we went to sucked!" Dean yelled. "We," He pointed back and forth between Sam and himself. "Weren't even brothers! We hated each other. And Cas was some crying handsome guy named Misha and it was just completely and totally screwed up!" He yelled out. Sam stood up then.

"What is this other world like?" Sam asked. Balthazar looked over at him.

"I'd rather deal with the sane one of the family anyway." Balthazar said as he gave Dean a quick dirty look before looking back at Sam. "I'm not quite sure, but it's a lot darker than this place. The world there is ruled by a single dictator who has destroyed anything that had to do with freedom, liberty, or justice." He explained. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Well, why don't you just close the gate?" Bobby asked. Balthazar sighed.

"There's no way to close the gate now." He said. "Either it stays open or something comes through it, either way." He said. Sam and Dean looked at each other. That didn't sound good at all.

"What exactly might come through the gate?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, but if it's the dictator, we're all in trouble." Balthazar said. Little did they know that something horrible was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

The President of the United States had traveled to Europe to talk with leaders there about the future of their countries. While he was gone, the Oval Office set empty. But it didn't stay that way for too long.

The large, picturesque window that was set in the room shattered from the force of something being thrown against it. The glass fell all over the room. A man lay in the middle of the glass. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple times before he set up and looked around. This was not where he had just been five minutes before.

"What the hell?" He asked as he looked around. He pushed his long hair out of his eyes. Nothing was the same. The place was completely the same way it was when he took it over. That's because the man who had came crashing through the window was none other than the dictator of Earth 2, Sam Winchester.

"Where am I?" Sam asked as he looked around. He didn't know where he was, but he knew if this was a different place then where he had been, that he had to get out of there quickly.

He jumped out of the shattered glass as people ran in, wondering what the hell was going on. Sam ran across the White House lawn and managed to scale the fence in record time. The remaining secret service were looking for the person who had broke in, but since Sam didn't have a soul, he was capable of doing things that no normal human should be able to do.

Sam walked around Washington D.C. He couldn't believe how calm and peaceful everything was. This was how it had been before he took over and made the whole world bow before him. It was so cute that it was almost sickening. He didn't like all of the joy that was being spread. The only time he saw that was when his supporters held a rally for him and they all cheered his name.

"I need to get out of here." Sam said to himself. He had to get to his original home base, the place where no matter how much tyranny and hate was going on in the world, it was safe there. Singer's Salvage Yard in South Dakota. It was the only rebel base the Sam hadn't bothered to try to attack. Mainly for the simple fact that he wouldn't want to harm any of the inhabitants of the base. He might not have a soul, but they were still his family.

Sam looked around for his ride. He drove the Impala all the time, the one he had taken from Dean after Dean turned his back on his evil brother. That was the only car he drove, but he was very mastered at the art of motorcycle racing and usually drove those around on nice weather days, days when storms weren't hitting everywhere. He had a feeling that in this place, the Impala was still in Dean's hands. But that didn't mean there wasn't an open Harley-Davidson or Yamaha laying around somewhere. If he could find one, keys or no keys, he would be able to hotwire and drive it away.

It wasn't hard to find a bike in D.C. He found a black Harley with red and orange flames sitting outside of Hank's Oyster Bar on Q Street. The drunk idiot who drove it there left the keys in the ignition. Sam took the bike and drove quickly out of D.C. He had to get to Bobby's, since this wasn't his world. He just had to hope that in this one, he actually had someone he could trust.


	4. Chapter 4

Balthazar left not long after issuing the warning to the guys. They didn't know when or if anything was going to come through that gate, and if something did, they weren't sure how they were going to handle it. So instead of worrying about that right now. Instead, Sam and Dean settled down in front of the TV with nachos and beer and decided to watch Tosh.0. They needed some laughs in their life after all the stuff that had been going on. Daniel had just gotten to his "20 Seconds on the Clock" feature when there was a knock at the door.

"How about I get it?" Bobby asked as he stood up. He was having to because neither of the Winchester's were offering to get up. Bobby went to the door and opened it. He was shocked to see Sam standing on the other side.

"Oh thank God Bobby." Sam said. "This is so screwed up. I have no idea where the hell I am because one minute I was ruling the world and next that Obama guy is still in the White House and there's no rebel bases in every major city." He added. Bobby back away slowly.

"Guys!" Bobby yelled. "Get out here!" He grabbed for his gun and pointed it at Sam. He raised his hands up. "Who are you?" He asked.

"It's me. Sam." He said. That's when Dean and the other Sam appeared.

"Are the Girl Scouts beating you up?" Dean asked. He stopped in his tracks as he saw who was at the door. "What the hell?" He asked.

"Dean." The Sam at the door said. "It's good to see you. I see that you're still fighting my rule." He said. Dean looked over at the Sam who had just been watching a comedy show with him.

"What the hell?" His Sam asked. The Sam at the door looked at him.

"Well, this isn't awkward." He said. "I guess this is a world where I have a soul. Am I right?" Everyone remind silent. Sam walked into the house. Bobby backed away from him and Dean stood protectively in front of his brother. Sam might not remember how he was without a soul, but Dean and Bobby both did.

"Stay back." Dean said once he realized that this Sam was the one thing that Balthazar was warning them about. "You may have my brother's face but I won't hesitate to shoot you in the freakin face." The soul less Sam walked closer to them. That's when Bobby hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. He went down.

"Panic room." Bobby said. "We've got to lock this one up."

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam. Sam just kept staring at his clone laying on the floor. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stood there, staring at the metal door that was a prison now. A soul less version of him was trapped in there. A dark version whom Balthazar had warned them about but they didn t expect. There were so many things that Sam wanted to know about the person in there, but that may involve scratching the wall, and that s not something Dean would let him do.

Sammy? Dean asked as he walked down the stairs. Are yo gonna come eat? Sam turned to look at him.

I need to know Dean. Sam said. I need to know what I ve done. Dean walked forward and grabbed Sam s arm.

He s not you. Dean said. He is some evil monster from another place that we accidentally brought out and we re going to shove his ass back to where he came from. He pulled on Sam s arm. Sam tried to pull away from him.

I need to know. Sam said.

Bobby! Dean yelled. Bobby came downstairs in a hurry.

What the hell? He asked. I was up there trying to cook and you have to scare the hell out of me by yelling!

Tell Sam it s a bad idea to talk to soul less in there. Dean said.

Sam, it s a bad idea to talk to soul less. Bobby said. Now are we done here? Dean looked at Sam, who sighed.

Yeah. He said. We re done here. Dean let go of Sam s arm and looked at him, as if waiting to see if Sam was going to make a run for it. But instead Sam turned and walked up the stairs towards the main floor of the house. Just then, the soul less copy of Sam was starting to wake up, and he was about to look for a way out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean fell asleep late that night. Bobby had went to bed before him. That left Sam sitting up by himself. He couldn't fall asleep with the thought of soulless him sitting down in the basement. He had to ask him questions, he had things to find out. He just wanted to know. So, as quietly as he could, he walked down to the panic room. He moved the metal bar away from the peep hole and looked in. The other Sam was sitting there, looking up at him.

"I've been waiting for you." He said to soulful Sam. Sam backed away from the door, but the other Sam stood there, staring at him. "You and me aren't different at all." He said. Sam stood there, not sure what to do.

"Why did you come here?" Sam asked. "Why didn't you just stay where you were?"

"Like I really had a choice." Soulless Sam said. "I was grabbed and brought here, but now that I know there is another one of me, I can finally gain back the control that I need."

"Control?" Sam asked.

"I rule earth. I am the supreme being. I have a little puppy that bows down to me and everything." Soulless Sam laughed. Sam backed away from the door. Soulless Sam came to the door and wrapped his hands around the bars. "Don't be afraid of me." He said. "You and me are not different. We're both killers."

"I'm no killer." Sam said. Soulless Sam laughed.

"Then tell me what you and your family have down for over thirty years now." He said. "You may not have done all of it, but Dad and Dean have." Sam ran forward, wanting to punch his clone in the face.

"You and me are nothing alike!" Sam yelled. "And you're not allowed to call him dad. You're a murderer, a cold blooded killer." Sam turned away and headed towards the stairs. He didn't want to be around him anymore.

"Remember Madison?" Soulless Sam asked. Sam froze in his tracks. "Or what about that cute girl that went to one of your numerous high schools?" Sam turned around at him. "Did they really deserve to die? Madison could've slept during the day on full moon nights, and that little girl could have been saved, but you didn't know how to save her like you do now." He said. Sam closed his eyes. "Come on Sam, let me out of here. I can teach you to forget all of that. Just let me out." Sam stood there for a moment, before he slowly moved to the door.


End file.
